In accordance with the present invention, a novel and improved combination carrier is provided in which multiple carrying features are provided and in which the racket carrier includes means for adjustably orienting the direction in which the exposed racket handle extends. This enables the racket orientation to be adjusted to most conveniently suit the carrying mode, whether hand held, over the shoulder, or back pack. The adjustable racket orientation provided by the racket carrying portion of the bag also enables the bag to be conveniently carried and set down in crowded or confined areas, and also enables the bag to be constructed so as to be free standing when loaded, while occupying a practical minimum of space.
In a typical and advantageous embodiment of the invention, the combined bag is formed of two adjacent, secured-together sections, one for the racket head and one for retaining shoes, clothing and other equipment. The case for the racket head ideally has dimensions closely conforming to the size of the racket head, at least in terms of width and overall height. The width of the clothing case portion may advantageously be approximately the same as that of the racket case, and of suitable width and height for conveniently accepting a typical set of tennis togs, including shoes and a can of balls, for example.
In accordance with the invention, the racket case portion includes novel closure arrangements at the top of the case, which enclose the racket in the throat area, to hold it in its case and, in addition, serve to support the throat of the racket in various positions, with the projecting handle of the racket in various angular orientations. To particular advantage, the closure means may be in the form of a double zipper, where the zipper slides being movable in zipper closing directions (toward each other) from opposite ends, to close upon the throat of the racket from opposite sides and hold the racket handle in any predetermined position within the range accommodated by the closure. Typically and advantageously, this may be any position from vertical to around 45.degree. to either side of vertical.
In combination with the adjustable racket orientation, the combination carrying case of the invention includes facilities for carrying the case either by hand grip, a shoulder strap, or a back pack arrangement.
In its various carrying modes, the new carrying case generally is held in a common orientation. However, the desired orientation of the racket handle may be different when the bag is carried over the shoulder than when the bag is carried by its hand grip, and may be different still when the bag is carried as a back pack. Likewise, whatever the previous orientation used for carrying, it may be desirable to lock the racket head in a vertical orientation to enable the bag conveniently to be set down in a crowded area. In the latter case, it may be convenient to grip, and even temporarily carry, the case by the racket handle itself.
As will appear, the features of the invention enable a combination carrier to be produced, for holding racket sport equipment, which provides for highly efficient carrying of the necessary equipment in a carrier of minimum overall size. The carrier also permits wide variety in adjustment in carrying mode, to the maximum convenience of the individual carrier under a variety of circumstances and conditions.